


Date night

by LynHaundend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Break Up, Insecure Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Oblivious Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynHaundend/pseuds/LynHaundend
Summary: Fictober Event 2020Day 1“No, come back!”Roman and Janus get ready for their date. Or at least that's what Janus thought.Also based on Miranda!'s song "Me gustas tanto" [I like you so much] because I have like zero originality.https://youtu.be/sqikoRiW7y0
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 29
Collections: Lyn's Fictober 2020





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GabyEliAlexz who agreed to beta-read a 100-word fic and end up reading this. Make sure you check their Fictober Collection as well!

Pathetic. That’s what it was. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be smiling like an idiot while looking at his boyfriend he would have answered with a sarcastic laugh. But there he was, watching his best friend’s brother get ready for their date while singing to an upbeat Spanish song. Definitely pathetic. 

He liked him more than he should honestly, but he couldn’t help it. Roman had entered like a force of nature in his life and he couldn’t do much than watch as he wrecked all his defenses and left him completely smitten. But sure, any other human being could have been _totally_ able to resist his chivalrous ways, his antics, his _awful_ voice... He _didn’t_ need to calm down _at all_ , this was totally _healthy_ and he _definitely wasn’t_ way too invested for his own good.

He sighed and tried to shake the insecure thoughts away. It isn’t like this was the first time that it had occurred to him, but it _wasn’t_ anything serious. Sure, things weren’t as smushy as they were at the beginning but every couple has his honeymoon face, and then things calm down to a new normal. Right?

“Jan, my dearest love, what do you think should I wear my red jacket or gray melange blazer?” His boyfriend asked, interrupting his train of thought. Immediately all his doubts were out of mind. How could he worry when the _ugliest_ men in the world were in front of him pondering on the clothes he’ll use for **their** date? He couldn’t avoid the smile creeping on his lips. Curses.

“Why? I’m sure that either of those options would look _absolutely terrible_ on you” he retorted with his usual sarcasm standing up to embrace the other.

“Oh, excuse you much? I’ll let you know that I look fabulous in either of them” he fake offense in the most dramatic way he could without leaving the other arms.

“Then why don’t you just pick one already, Wroammin?” he teased knowing that he had walked right into his trap

“Ah! You played me like a fiddle” the other lament pushing him away and closing his eyes to increase dramatism

“Oh, honey, no, I would _never_ ” he denied raising his hand at his chest.

“You wouldn’t?” Roman questioned peeking with only one eye and trying to figure out if Janus was being honest for once.

“No, dear, fiddles are actually _very hard to play._ ” he explained with the most innocent look he could gather slowly getting closer and waiting for the other to let his guard down before landing his last punch looking at him dead in the eyes "I played you like the cheap kazoo you are" 

"Ah! You wound me, fiend!" Roman yelled, collapsing on the couch while faking an injury in his side.

"I'm sorry, love. You've been getting ready for the last hour, you were practically asking for it and I couldn't help myself. You know I love you." He mock while taking a place next to him.

"Yeah, I guess..." He accepted lightly "but there are no second chances for first impressions, you know..."

Janus stopped in his tracks and had to take a minute to process what the other had said.

“First impressions?” He repeated, uncertain about what he was talking about.

“Yeah, tonight is the cast dinner, I send you a text after the script meeting tod-”

"No, you didn't" Janus cut, not a trace of a smile left in his face.

"Really? It must have slipped my mind" Roman brushed it off nonchalantly, not noticing the sudden change in the ambient.

All the insecurities that he was trying to bury in the back of his head immediately scaped from their little boxes and hit him like a truck. _Stay calm Janus, it’s just a misunderstanding. I’m sure that if you offer him the facts he would realize his mistake. No need to cause a scene_. He thought to himself.

"We have plans tonight" He tried carefully.

"We did?" Strike one. _Breath Janus._

"Let me guess, it slipped your mind too?” he asked sourly.

“Whoa whoa, calm down. It's not that big of a deal” He inhaled sharply. Strike two. _Calm down..._

“So you're gonna skip the diner?” He offered again. He had to be able to take a subtle hit.

“What? No! I told you that there is only one chance to make a first impression!” _Well, that does make sens- wait a minute!_

“What are you saying?! You already made a first impression at the script meeting!” he yelped.

“Oh, but it's still a first impression outside of the workplace! You know this is my first real role and I have to be on the good side of these people!” Roman explained starting to worry about his partner

“But we already had plans for tonight” he pouted softly and almost resigned. 

Almost.

“Oh, come on! I can't just bail on them for a _date_ !” _WHAT?_ Strike number mother fucking three.

“What is that even supposed to mean?!” he raised his voice getting up off the couch and starting to pace around trying to not get emotional and think straight. 

“Isn't it obvious? It's not that important!” Roman call on also starting to turn up the volume as well.

“So _now_ I'm not important??!” He snapped, all intents to avoid a scene left behind. 

“Woah!” he exclaimed, surprised, getting up from the couch and trying to reach for his boyfriend “You are blowing this out of proportion! It's just one night!”

“One night where you had a previous engagement that you didn't even bother to cancel! And you had me here all this time waiting for you like an idiot!” he countered stepping back to maintain some distance between the two of them.

“I thought we were hanging out!” The other groan getting exasperated.

“You didn't even pay me attention until you asked me to choose between your ridiculous jackets” he protested, next to incredulous.

“It's a jacket and a blazer, they are completely different” he shrieked reaching for the clothes.

“That's what you want to focus on right now!?” he full-on yelled, completely disbelieving at that point.

“You are the one that's blowing out of proportion one little mistake!” Roman insisted, throwing the red jacket on the couch.

“One little mistake? You've been canceling dates for weeks! You don't answer texts, you never want to hang out unless _I_ just appear at your door!” he complained, letting out all his insecurities.

“I was preparing for a big role!” he unfolded, losing the little patience he had left “Oh my goodness, you are unbearable today! Do we have to do this now?”

“Why? Do you have anything better to do?” he inquired on the bridge of tears but he would be damned if he’d let it show.

“Yes!” he squealed “I have the fucking dinner!” he growled while picking up his stuff.

“I can't believe you! I swear to any higher Entity that you like if you go through that door you would have seen the last of me” Janus warned hoping that it would convince the other to stay and at least talk things up. Wasn’t he worth staying a while? Why wouldn’t he compromise and arrive late to make sure that his boyfriend would stay in his life?

“That's definitely a lie.” Roman accused bitterly, “And I can't believe you are doing this! You know what? Fine! Whatever fits you.” he resigned walking to the door. “I don't need someone that doesn't support me and my work, just leave the keys down the mat when you leave!” And with that, he slammed the door shut.

There was a split of a second where everything went silent. An eternity went through Janus' mind, trying to comprehend what just had happened. And then he breathed again. And then it dawned on him. He fucked up.

“No, come back!” He screamed running to the door and violently opening it. "Roman!" he cried into the hallway where all the neighbors definitely listened. 

It didn’t matter. He was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of the Fictober Event on Tumblr!  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
